


lovelorn

by sleepeasy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (spoiler: it's an affair wOW), :((, M/M, also tired, it's 10pm and i'm sad, lapslock, minhyun... the Other Woman...., onghwang centric 2, seongwoo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepeasy/pseuds/sleepeasy
Summary: what goes through seongwoo's head in the taxi taking him back to daniel (home).





	lovelorn

“i gotta kiss all your moles first.”

 

seongwoo falls back into bed, and wonders why he ever bothered to get out anyway. why he wanted to leave minhyun and his silk sheets and soft smile. and there are times where he says he will, definitely, this time he  _will_ , but he never does. not when there’s love around.

 

“i love you, i love you so much.”

 

minhyun sits up, love in his eyes. seongwoo doesn’t want to cry then and there, but he almost, almost does. he feels his tear ducts giving way, and a burning sensation at the back of his throat, and a pressing at his conscience.

 

“i love you too,” he says. and he means it, he knows he does. he knows because he can still feel the ghost of minhyun’s lips on his when he’s kicking himself under the covers at home, at home, at home with—

 

_daniel: coming home tonight? i miss you._

 

his phone buzzes in his pocket. it buzzes again and again and again. minhyun loosens the grip on his arm, bit by bit, telling him not to apologise. the night seeps through in between the curtains.

 

"it's okay," minhyun says. seongwoo stands, takes a breath, and lets his heart beat.

 

he feels it thrumming all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i am very tired and sad writing this. i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. school left me a wreck. anyway, i've been trying to write for a long time now. i still have that la la land au, and a hogwarts au, and a les mis au, and a high school au, and a royalty au, and god knows what else. but right now i have this small blob of writing that i wrote tonight, half-watching jane the virgin.
> 
> i'm just happy i'm on again. thanks for reading.
> 
> sleep easy.
> 
> (p.s. uhm if you're aware of my small hours series, would you rather have this as the onghwang situation or the one in "would you be my love, my love"?? can’t have both but if u have any opinions it would be v appreciated!)


End file.
